Wisdom Teeth
by MonstaWolf
Summary: Spyro is scared of the dentist, but needs his wisdom teeth out. One-shot.


Spyro's POV

It all started with a bit of pain while chewing. It was definitly bearable, so I didn't say anything about it.

It was my turn to make breakfast, and had just finished. We were going to have bacon and cheese on a bagel, my favorite. Us dragons never put eggs on them though, because it was like eating our own yet-to-be-born kind. It just felt wrong. The cheetahs would always say, "Okay, more for us then," and bite into their sandwiches, causing us to lose our appetite, and sometimes even facepalm, trying to absorb what we just saw. I guess they don't really know what it feels like, because they give live birth.

Yeah, let's just switch the topic, because now I'm beginning to lose my appetite as well.

Anyways, after I had both of our plates served, I walked over to the table and sat on my haunches. I'm surprised the sandwiches came out as good as they did; it's incredibly hard to cook when the only body part you have that can grasp things is your mouth. Especially when taking burning items from the stove. Ouch. But, I guess it's one of those skills you just eventually get better at over time.

When I bit into my sandwich, I immediately felt a bit of pain, but it was one of those pains so little you don't even know exactly where it's coming from. I knew it was in my mouth somewhere. I knew if I told Cynder about it, she would tell me to go to the... I don't even want to say the name of the place, it's so horrible. They stick things in your mouth and put weird tasting stuff in your mouth as well, which they call flouride, and they then tell you that you can't eat for a few hours... the pain was rather an annoyance than actually being painful, so I decided to not say anything. Dealing with this for a week was a heck of a lot better than going... there.

I was able to get through through the whole sandwich without much problem. The pain seemed to be coming from the back of my mouth, so I ate with the front. Didn't seem so bad.

Well, I should have said something then, because the next day, it was amplified to about two times it was before. I found it a bit hard to eat, but still didn't tell Cynder. It felt like my wisdom teeth hurt, and I heard getting those out is like torture.

I wish I had told her, because on the third day, it hurt so much I just couldn't eat anymore. I put the sandwich in my mouth, and tried to bite down, and immediately felt a burst of pain shoot up from way back in my mouth. I took the sandwich out of my mouth, and realized I hadn't even bitten hard enough to make a mark on the bagel. Cynder seemed to notice there was something wrong. "What's the matter, Spyro? I thought bagels were your favorite."

"Yeah, they still are, I'm just not that hungry today, I guess."

Cynder's voice became firm. "Spyro, first of all, you're always hungry. Second of all, I've known you for many years, and can tell when something's wrong. Now spill it."

I hesitated for a moment trying to think of an exuse, but the truth just slipped out. "My... my wisdom teeth hurt."

Cynder seemed ready to burst out in laughter. "You mean you never had them taken out? What, you scared of the dentist or something?"

I mumbled, "Yes."

Cynder's face turned from laughter to fake astonishment. "Wow, the dragon the fought through a war alongside me is scared of a few pieces of metal being stuck in his mouth?"

"Oh, be quiet."

"You know you're gonna have to have them taken out today then, right? You can't just not eat because your teeth hurt." All the color drained out of me. "Oh, come on, Spyro it's not gonna be that bad. They'll numb you up so you won't feel a thing."

"I-I sure hope so. If those cheetahs mess something up in there-"

Cynder cut me off. "You'll be fine. Trust me. Everyone has fears, and I guess this is one of yours."

Cynder's POV

Well, I guess his fear was a lot worse than I thought. I ended up having to push him into the waiting room, and by the time we got in he was shaking uncontrollably. I told him to sit somewhere while I went and talked the the cheetah at the desk. When I turned around to go back to my seat, I caught him trying to sneak out of the place. I grabbed him by the horn, and dragged him back to his seat. He dug his claws into the carpet.

I could tell this wasn't gonna be easy.

"Listen, Spyro, it's not as bad as you think. I've already had mine out, and they're probably better than before at making it painless."

Spyro nodded his head, and said shakily, "O-Okay." His shaking calmed a bit.

We waited for a few more minutes, until a friendly looking cheetah came in and said, "Spyro?" Which meant we were up next. Spyro seemed to realize that as well, because he immediately tensed up. He refused to go, so I had to grab him by the horn again and drag him there. This time he dug his claws so deep into the carpet it left marks. Once we reached the room, Spyro took a look inside. Upon seeing the tools and equipment, he said, "Are those... the..." and passed out.

"Uh oh." I muttered.

"Wait, that could actually help. He seemed quite scared of this place, so we could do the operation while he's out. Could you help me carry him over to the chair?" Both me and the dentist struggled to carry Spyro over to the chair. Once we had him in the right position on the chair, the dentist said, "Woah, he's heavy."

"Yeah, he's a big lug."

"So, we're still gonna put him on anesthetics just in case he wakes up. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I have a feeling I'm gonna have a laugh afterwards."

I sat in the waiting room for awhile, not knowing what to do with myself. After what seemed like days, the cheetah walked into the waiting room, an arm over his shoulder to guide him along. I could tell he had cotton balls in his mouth. "Okay, here he is! He's going to act a bit funny and emotional for awhile, so keep him calm and keep an eye on him. Don't worry if he suddenly thinks that a bannana is a shower head!"

"Okay, thank you."

The entire way home, Spyro talked about a rainbow unicorn he saw out the window, and kept asking why I was laughing.

Once we got back, I decided I HAD to have a bit of fun with Spyro's 'situation.' I sat down in the living room and told him to sit down as well. Right off the bat, tis is how our conversation went:

"Who... is that..." he pointed to me with his tail.

"Me? I'm Cynder."

"Hi... that's a good name..."

"Hi to-"

"My mouth is stupid..."

"Why?"

"Because it... it... hurts like poop..."

"What does that mean?"

"Are you... Cynder...?"

"Yes, I already told you that."

"You look like my favorite unicorn..."

"I... my... can't find my horns..." he feels around his head for his horns. "Oh... oh no! Where did they go..."

"I sure hope they come back soon." I said, barely stifling a laugh.

"Why... why are... you laughing..."

"I'm not laughing."

"Oh..." he then started crying all of a sudden.

"Why are you crying?"

"Be-because I can't... find my... horns.."

"Don't worry, you'll find them soon enough."

"Ok... you're... hot..."

I laughed a bit more. "Well, thanks."

"I... wait... who are you... you look... like my unicorn... Joe..."

This went on for a few more minutes until eventually he got tired and fell asleep right on the spot.

Spyro's POV

I slowly woke up, feeling drained of energy. My mouth felt weird, like there was something fluffy in it.

Then I remembered: I had gone to the dentist to get my wisdom teeth out.

I didn't remember the actual operation at all, but I guess that's a good thing. The last thing I remember was being in the hallway leading to the room where the operation, and that's about it. "Cynder?" I called out. I wanted her to know that I was awake.

Cynder came running down the stairs, and when she saw me sitting up, she said, "Good, you're awake."

"How was I?"

"Well, you made me drag you into the room, and when you saw the dental tools, you passed out. And, after that, they had to give you anesthetics so you would forget the 'torture' you went through. And, you acted pretty funny afterwards."

"What do you mean, 'funny?'"

"Let's just say you thought your unicorn, named Joe, murdered your teeth." She giggled a bit at the thought. "You know you can take the cottonballs out of your mouth, right?"

"Oh." I took the cottonballs out of my mouth. I felt lightheaded as soon as I saw the blood on them. I threw them away and sat down. As soin as my haunches hit the floor, my stomach growled.

"Can I have something to eat, maybe? I'm starving."


End file.
